Really
by Jeon jaeri
Summary: Seorang namja bernama Kim Mingyu yang terpesona pada namja manis-menurutnya. Akankah Mingyu bertemu kembali dan mendapatkannya? Bad Summary. Seventeen fanfiction! Meanie feat Soonhoon. Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo and other Seventeen MembersBL! Mingyu x Wonwoo
1. Chapter 1

Really

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, Romance

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, and other Seventeen's member.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka, tapi ff ini asli dari pemikiran saya(walau terinspirasi suatu hal/?)

Warning : Typo(s), EYD yang berantakan, gaje, judul yang gak nyambung dengan isinya, bad summary, dan BL! BxB

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Really

Happy reading!^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyu!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Mingyu pun menoleh dan mendapati kakak sepupunya-Jun memanggilnya.

"Oh, hai hyung. Ada apa?"tanya Mingyu.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"tawar Jun.

"Tentu, kajja!"jawab Mingyu.

Kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte bis. Sambil menunggu bisnya datang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbincang bincang seputar klub basket yang ada di sekolahan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, bis kemudian datang dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bis tersebut. Ternyata, di dalam bis sudah sangat penuh sehingga dengan terpaksa Mingyu dan Jun harus berdiri.

"Hyung, kakiku pegal"rengek Mingyu setelah bis berjalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tempat duduknya saja sudah tidak ada yang kosong lagi. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi juga sampai"ujar Jun menenangkan Mingyu.

Yang diajak bicara malah tidak mendengarkannya. Mingyu sibuk mengamati seorang namja dengan temannya yang menurutnya manis. Sedangkan namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa Mingyu sedari tadi memerhatikannya. Pasalnya, namja itu sedang asik mengobrol dengan temannya.

'Dia manis juga'gumam Mingyu dengan senyum senyum sendiri (mungkin dia gilaXD#digampar)tolong abaikan aja kalimat yang ada di dalam kurung.

"Hei Mingyu"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Mingyu?"

"Mingyu?!"

"Kim Mingyuu!"panggil Jun tepat di telinga Mingyu.

"A-apa?!"jawab Mingyu gelagapan karena terkejut.

Semua penumpang memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan heran termasuk namja yang Mingyu kagumi tadi. Mingyu malu setengah mati beruntung bis berhenti tepat pada tujuan rumahnya dengan segera Mingyu turun dari bis tersebut.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tadi memanggil tepat ditelingaku eoh? Bagaimana jika aku tuli? Dan kau membuatku malu karena aku berteriak tadi"tutur Mingyu dengan kesal.

"Salah sendiri dipanggil berkali kali kau tidak menggubrisnya"ujar Jun dengan santainya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Mingyu hanya mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan hyungnya itu.

"Oh ya, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan tadi? Senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila saja"tanya Jun heran. Mingyu berpikir sebentar dan kemudian ia kembali membayangkan namja tadi dengan tersenyum.

"Yak! Kau ini memang gila ya?!" Dengan kesal Jun kemudian menjitak kepala Mingyu. Mingyu hanya meringis dan menampilkan cengiran bodohnya. Jun memutar matanya jengah dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian.

"Yak! Hyung tunggu! Kau mau kemana?!"teriak Mingyu dan pergi mengejar Jun.

"Pulang"jawab Jun singkat

"Hyung tunggu aku!"

"Aku tidak ingin ketularan virus gilamu jadi aku pergi duluan"ujar Jun.

"Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, apa nanti kau ada kegiatan?"tanya Wonwoo. Hari ini kelas mereka kosong selama satu jam pelajaran karena tiba tiba kepsek mengadakan rapat dadakan para guru.

"Mm... tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa? Pulang bersama?"tanya Jihoon balik. Wonwoo membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan sembari memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas karena beberapa menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi.

"Oh, baiklah"ujar Jihoon dengan tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pulang pun berbunyi dan semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju rumah mereka masing masing.

"Ayo Jihoon-ah"ajak Wonwoo.

"Ne, kajja!"

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju halte, tepat setelah mereka datang bis datang dan kemudian mereka berdua bergegas masuk ke dalam bis dan duduk di paling belakang karena tidak ada yang kosong lagi kecuali di sana. Setelah duduk, Wonwoo melihat seorang namja dengan temannya yang seperti harus terpaksa berdiri karena memang tidak ada lagi tempat duduk yang kosong.

'Dia tampan sekali. Ya ampun apa yang aku pikirkan? Buang jauh jauh pemikiran itu'batin Wonwoo dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wonwoo~ya, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"tanya Jihoon khawatir.

"A-ani aku tidak apa apa"jawab Wonwoo gelagapan.

"Oh, syukurlah. Oh iya Wonwoo~ya, apa kau tadi mengerti apa yang Min saem jelaskan?"tanya Jihoon.

"Mm... lumayan. Kenapa? Kau tidak paham?"tanya Wonwoo dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Entah mengapa saat dia menjelaskan aku benar benar mengantuk sehingga aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengarkannya"tutur Jihoon dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sudah seperti anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarkanmu nanti"ujar Wonwoo yang langsung membuat Jihoon berbinar cerah seketika.

"Benarkah Wonwoo~ya? Ah kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik"ujar Jihoon tersenyum cerah hingga membuat eye smile. Namun, sebuah suara menghentikan perbincangan mereka.

"Apa!"

Wonwoo, Jihoon dan semua penumpang yang ada di bis itu secara serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Semua menatapnya dengan heran. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin tertawa namun ia tahan karena ia sadar ia masih ada di dalam bis. Jika dia kelepasan bisa bisa ia akan bernasib sama seperti pemuda itu. Bis kemudian berhenti dan terlihat bahwa pemuda itu turun dengan tergesa gesa.

'Mungkin dia malu'batin Wonwoo dengan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, membuat para siswa yang tadinya lemas tidak bersemangat, cerah seketika dan dengan segera mereka membereskan peralatan alat tulis mereka dan berhamburan keluar.

"Wonwoo~ya, mianhae hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu karena hari ini ada rapat dadakan di klub musik"ujar Jihoon sedih.

"Iya, tidak apa apa. Aku juga tau kok, baiklah aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa Jihoon~ah"ujar Wonwoo dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Jihoon membalas lambaian juga sebelum Wonwoo berbalik dan pergi keluar kelas. Kemudian Jihoon pergi keluar kelas menuju klub musik. Baru setengah perjalanan menuju klub musik, Jihoon berpapasan dengan Soonyoung.

"Eh, Soonyoungie? Kenapa masih di sini?"tanya Jihoon seraya berhenti.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku kau tidak pulang?"tanya Jihoon lagi dengan membenarkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang. Lagipula, aku ingin bertemu denganmu"jawab Soonyoung santai.

"Eh? Bertemu denganku? Ada apa?"tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan nanti"

"Mianhae Soonyoungie, hari ini aku tidak bisa"ujar Jihoon dengan wajah sendu.

"Hei, tidak apa apa. Besok juga bisa" setelah berkata seperti itu dengan secepat kilat Soonyoung mengecup pipi Jihoon. Jihoon tersentak dan tiba tiba muncul semburat merah samar di pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa Jihoonie"ujar Soonyoung dan pergi meninggalkan Jihoon. Jihoon sadar dengan cepat apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung tadi.

"Yak! Soonyoung! Berhenti kau di sana! Akan kubunuh kau!"teriak Jihoon dengan garangnya. Jihoon yang tadinya masih menjadi anak yang baik seketika berubah menjadi seperti singa yang sedang PMS/? tolong abaikan ini-_-'

"Coba saja, lalu kenapa wajahmu menjadi merah begitu?"tanya Soonyoung dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Soonyoung!"

Mereka berdua berakhir dengan kejar kejaran. Dengan Soonyoung yang terkekeh karena wajah Jihoon itu. Mungkin Jihoon lupa akan tujuan awalnya bahwa ada rapat di klub musik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh! Kenapa bisnya selalu penuh?"gumam Wonwoo kesal. Dia kemarin memang beruntung mendapatkan tempat duduk, namun tidak untuk hari ini. Wonwoo dengan berat hati harus berdiri karena tidak ada tempat duduk lagi yang kosong.

'Ya tuhan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tasku juga berat karena buku yang ku bawa terlalu banyak. Tidak adakah penumpang yang turun?'batin Wonwoo miris.

Setelah membatin, tiba tiba saja ada seorang penumpang yang turun dan itu membuat Wonwoo bahagia. Walaupun sebenarnya penumpang tersebut turun bukan di tempat yang seharusnya. Tapi Wonwoo tak ambil pusing dengan itu yang penting dia bisa duduk untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Kemudian dengan segera Wonwoo duduk di tempat penumpang tadi. Baru beberapa detik Wonwoo duduk, tapi bis telah berhenti tepat pada tujuannya. Wonwoo melongo tidak percaya. Dengan kesal Wonwoo keluar dari bis sembari menggerutu akan kesialannya hari ini.

Kemudian Wonwoo berjalan menuju rumahnya. Wonwoo ingin sekali cepat cepat sampai rumahnya dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia benar benar lelah. Hari ini jalanan terdapat banyak sekali kubangan air karena memang tadi siang hujan turun dengan deras. Tiba tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Wonwoo tidak begitu peduli dengan mobil itu. Tapi yang membuatnya peduli akan mobil itu adalah saat mobil itu berpapasan dengannya dengan tidak elitnya Wonwoo terkena cipratan air karena mobil itu. Karena sudah terlalu kesal dan lelah dengan samar muncullah perempatan di kepalanya.

"Yak! MOBIL SIALAN! BERHENTI KAU! BRENGSEK!"umpat Wonwoo. Kini baju sekolahnya kotor dan basah karna cipratan kubangan air tersebut. Wonwoo seperti bermain lumpur karena bajunya yang kotor itu. Dengan kesal, Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung dihujani pertanyaan dari saudara sepupunya-Jeonghan yang tinggal bersama dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku tertimpa kesialan hyung. Sudahlah aku lelah, aku mau tidur"ujar Wonwoo. Jeonghan hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kau mandi lalu makan,ne?"perintah Jeonghan.

"Hmm" Dengan lemas ia menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang telah menimpanya sedari tadi. Tertimpa kesialan bertubi tubi membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Wonwoo benci hari ini, hari ini hari apa? Oh, ternyata hari senin. Kali ini Wonwoo benar benar membenci hari senin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

Gimana reader-nim? Lanjut apa kagak nih? Chapter ini dibuat dari sudut pandangnya Wonwoo dan sudut pandangnya Mingyu (paham gak? Nggak paham yaudah author sendiri aja kagak pahamXD#ditendang) Oh,ya bagi yang tau ff OMG sebenernya aku mau bikin sequelnya dan juga udh hampir jadi, cuma kurang ditambahin aja. Tapi tiba tiba dokumen itu ilang padahal udah lumayan banyak-menurutku, aku pengen nangis rasanya tapi ya mau gimana lagi#curhat. Jadi maaf ya, aku juga gak tau jadi sequel ff itu apa nggak setelah kejadian itu. Balik ke ff ini, jadi gimana lanjut ato buang?

DON'T BE SILENT READER! Jangan cuma diem aja oke? Tinggalkan jejak kalian readers. Entah itu review,fav,ataupun follow. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya/bow

See you next chapter(kalo ada yang mau)

Lastly, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: fanfic ini asli dari pemikiran saya. Tapi, cast sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka masing-masing (pengennya sih Hoshi buat saya:v#dilemparpakegitarsamaWoozi)

Warning: EYD berantakan, judul yang tidak sesuai dengan isinya, typo berkeliaran, BxB, BL

Happy Reading

Really

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah membuat Wonwoo bangun keesokan harinya setelah melewati kesengsaraannya kemarin. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo di rumah saja sepanjang hari karena terlalu malas untuk bersekolah. Bolos sekolah sehari tak apa kan? Tapi, hari ini ada presentasi tentang Biology. Dengan terpaksa Wonwoo harus cepat-cepat mandi. Dengan jalan gontai Wonwoo menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu, Wonwoo segera turun dan mendapati Jeonghan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Wonwoo.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ternyata. Baiklah, cepat makan makananmu setelah itu pergi ke sekolah."ujar Jeonghan seperti ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya/ops?

"Hyung bermaksud mengusirku?"tanya Wonwoo dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Kkk~bukan begitu. Kau bilang hari ini ada presentasi bukan? Jadi cepatlah berangkat supaya kau tidak terlambat dan presentasikan dengan baik,ne?"nasehat Jeonghan pada Wonwoo.

"Baiklah hyung. Gomawo sudah menyemangatiku"ujar Wonwoo dengan tersenyum yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jeonghan.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup kenyang, kemudian Wonwoo berpamitan pada Jeonghan dan menuju ke sekolah. Hari ini, Wonwoo tidak berangkat bersama Jihoon karena sudah pastinya Jihoon akan berangkat bersama si sipit berambut biru itu. Mungkin ini penderitaan untuk Wonwoo yang tidak memiliki pasangan mungkin ya:v#digamparwonwooSetelah sampai di halte, Wonwoo dengan segera masuk ke dalam bis karena kebetulan saat Wonwoo baru sampai, bis jurusan arah sekolahnya datang. Lalu, Wonwoo buru - buru duduk di dekat jendela karena takut Wonwoo tidak akan kebagian tempat duduk lagi dan kebetulan di sana kosong. Wonwoo menghela napas lega,lalu memandang jalan karena bosan dan sekaligus bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Tidak sengaja Wonwoo melihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan seragam yang sama dengannya. Wonwoo merasa familiar pada namja itu, tapi Wonwoo bingung apakah ia pernah bertemu dengannya? Dengan cuek Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kemudian turun dari bis karena sudah sampai di sekolahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya!"panggil Jihoon dari arah belakang, karena merasa namanya dipanggil Wonwoo menoleh.

"Oh, hai Jihoon-ah Soonyoung-ah"sapa Wonwoo dengan tersenyum.

"Hai Wonwoo"sapa Soonyoung balik.

Setelah selesai dengan acara saling-sapa-menyapa, kemudian mereka bertiga bersama-sama menuju kelas masing-masing. Oh ya, omong-omong Soonyoung dengan Jihoon berbeda kelas, tapi kalau Wonwoo dengan Jihoon mereka sekelas. Kalau Wonwoo dan Jihoon kelas 3-1, sedangkan si Soonyoung dia kelas 3-2. Setelah sampai di kelas mereka masing-masing, kemudian Wonwoo segera masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung. Wonwoo yakin, mereka akan nangis tersedu-sedu karena akan berpisah beberapa jam saja-sebenarnya sih tidak begitu, itu hanya Wonwoo saja yang berlebihan dan hanya Soonyoung yang begitu, tidak mungkinkan Jihoon akan melakukan hal yang sama kan?

"Jihoonie, sampai jumpa lagi nanti. Jangan tinggalkan aku,ne? Aku akan menunggumu"ujar Soonyoung dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Nah kan benar?

Jihoon memutar matanya jengah akan sikap Soonyoung. Tapi kok mau-maunya ya Jihoon pacaran dengan Soonyoung? Mungkin itu salah satu misteri tuhan:v#ditendangsoonyoung

"Ya! Soonyoungie, aku ini mau belajar bukan mau pergi ke luar negeri. Jadi, jangan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu. Sudah ah, aku masuk dulu"ujar Jihoon meninggalkan Soonyoung.

"Hei Jihoonie! Aku ini tampan! dan aku adalah kekasih yang paling tampan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Jihoonieku yang manis!"ujar Soonyoung dengan nada yang sedikit dikeraskan.

Siswa lain yang mendengarnya bergesture seakan akan ingin muntah karena ucapannya. Sebenarnya sudah banyak yang tau hubungan antara Jihoon dengan Soonyoung. Kenapa bisa tahu? Mudah saja, karena Soonyoung yang setiap harinya tidak pernah absen ke kelas Jihoon sampai-sampai teman sekelas Jihoon sudah terbiasa atau mungkin suatu kebutuhan/? dengan kebiasaan si sipit bermata unik itu.

Jihoon yang mendengar teriakan si sipit gila yang sayangnya kekasihnya itu hanya menutup kedua telinganya tak ingin mendengar suara cempreng dari Soonyoung setelah duduk di kursinya yang bersampingan dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, selamatkan aku dari si hyper gila itu"erang Jihoon dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Aku heran padamu, bisa-bisanya kau menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu, Jihoon-ah"ujar Wonwoo dengan datarnya.

"Iya ya, aku juga bingung Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana bisa aku menerimanya saat mengutarakan perasaannya padaku"ujar Jihoon meratapi nasibnya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu, bel pun berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran akan di mulai dan semua siswa masuk dengan tertib juga mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan di presentasikan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat, Jihoon memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan dan ditemani oleh Soonyoung untuk mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh Kim seonsaengnim. Sebenarnya Jihoon juga mengajak Wonwoo untuk ikut bersamanya, tapi Wonwoo hanya mrnggelengkan kepalanya, malas katanya jadilah Wonwoo tidak ikut bersama mereka berdua. Setelah sampai, Jihoon langsung memilih buku yang akan dipakainya untuk mencari jawaban dari soal yang diberikan oleh Kim saem.

"Jihoonie, aku beli minum dulu ya? Aku haus. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"tanya Soonyoung.

"Mm... susu stroberi mungkin"jawab Jihoon yang masih berkutat memilih buku yang akan dipakainya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Jihoonie"

Jihoon membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kemudian Soonyoung melesat pergi menuju kantin. Setelah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya, Jihoon duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan yang terdapat seorang namja juga di tidak terlalu menghiraukan namja itu sebenarnya, tapi yang membuatnya penasaran dia begitu familiar di matanya.

"Ah, bukankah kau namja yang berteriak di dalam bis waktu itu,bukan?"tanya Jihoon setelah mengingat-ingat kembali wajah namja itu. Namja tersebut mendongak dan agak sedikit terkejut melihat Jihoon yang kemudian menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Oh ya, bukankah sunbae adalah temannya sunbae yang manis itu?"tanya namja itu keceplosan seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Namja manis? Siapa itu?"tanya Jihoon balik karena bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diutarakan namja itu.

"Itu sunbae yang memiliki wajah emo"jawab namja tersebut ragu-ragu

"Emo? Oh, maksudmu si Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Apa kau mengenalnya?"tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Tidak, sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya selain di dalam bis waktu itu"ujarnya.

"Oh, ya sudah aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu"ujar Jihoon kemudian duduk di samping namja itu dan membuka buku yang tadi diambilnya.

"Mm sunbae, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselnya Wonwoo sunbae?"tanya namja itu ragu.

"Eh? Minta nomor ponsel?"tanya Jihoon bingung yang dibalas anggukan oleh namja yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Mm baiklah, ini"Jihoon memberikan sebuah note kecil yang berisi semua nomor ponsel siswa di kelasnya termasuk Wonwoo pada namja itu yang tadi Jihoon bawa bersama buku tulisnya yang lain.

"Tapi, kenapa kau minta nomor ponsel? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?"tanya Jihoon menggodanya.

"Ah, tidak kok sunbae. Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat"ujar namja itu malu malu. Jihoon hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban namja itu.

"Oh ya, omong omong siapa namamu?"tanya Jihoon.

"Namaku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu sunbae"jawab namja itu-Mingyu dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau namaku Jihoon, Lee Jihoon"ujar Jihoon memperkenalkan dirinya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu sunbae"ujar Mingyu dengan mengulurkan tangannya guna menjabat tangan Jihoon yang dibalas juga oleh Jihoon.

"Nado"jawab Jihoon singkat

"Baiklah, kamsahamnida sunbae. Aku pamit dulu ke kelas. Mianhae sudah menggangumu"ujar Mingyu seraya memberikan note kecil itu. Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku hyung"ujar Jihoon dengan tersenyum.

"Ne hyung, sekali lagi kamsahamnida"ujar Mingyu seraya membungkukkan punggungnya 90 derajat setelah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Cheonma"

Tepat setelah Mingyu keluar dari perpustakaan, Soonyoung masuk dan duduk di tempat yang Mingyu tadi duduki.

"Kau ini lama sekali, kemana saja?"tanya Jihoon sedikit kesal. Soonyoung hanya nyengir lebar.

"Mianhae, tadi aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Jun"ujar Soonyoung.

"Jun? Siapa dia?"tanya Jihoon bingung karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Eh! Kau tidak mengenalnya?"tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dia itu- eh?! Kau mau kemana?"ucapan Soonyoung terpotong saat Jihoon berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Sudah ah, aku mau balik ke kelas keburu bel"

"Memangnya kau sudah selesai Jihoonie? Kenapa tidak pinjam saja?"tanya Soonyoung.

"Malas ah besok saja. Kajja!"ajak Jihoon dengan menggandeng tangan Soonyoung. Sedangkan yang digandeng? Tentu saja tersenyum bahagia. Jarang-jarang Jihoon melakukannya.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua keluar, bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat telah usai. Dengan segera, Jihoon dan Soonyoung menuju kelas mereka takut jika mereka terlambat masuk akan mendapatkan hukuman dari saem mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Mingyu keluar dari perpustakaan senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya hingga pulang sekolah. Teman sekelasnya pun heran akan sikap Mingyu. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia karena pemberian dari Jihoon sunbae tadi.

'Akhirnya, aku bisa mencoba lebih dekat dengannya'batin Mingyu bahagia

Ketahuilah kawan, sebenarnya setelah si tiang ini bertemu dengan Wonwoo, tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi stalker karena hanya ingin mengetahui lebih dekat tentang Wonwoo. Yang mulanya Mingyu tidak terlalu peduli dengan sosmednya kini berubah menjadi orang yang setiap hari bermain sosmed. Jun sendiri pun bingung akan kelakuan si Minggu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, Jun tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikap Mingyu. Terlalu malas untuk mempertanyakannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Akhirnya apa yang aku inginkan terwujud!"ujar Mingyu dengan bahagia setelah pulang sekolah.

"Ya! Kau tidak berteriak juga aku mendengarnya! Dasar"ujar Jun sewot tapi yang dimarahi hanya nyengir kuda.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau dapatkan hingga kau girang sekali?"tanya Jun heran.

"Hehe... apakah sebelumnya aku belum bercerita?"tanya Mingyu dan Jun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begini, waktu itu saat aku berteriak di dalam bis,sebenarnya saat itu aku sedang memandang seseorang lalu bla-bla-bla-bla"

"Oh begitu. Ternyata kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"tanya Jun menggoda Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum tampan.

"Lalu setelah kau mendapatkan nomornya kau mau apa? Jangan melakukan yang macam-macam. Ingat dia itu sunbaemu"ujar Jun mengingatkan Mingyu

"Ne hyung"

Setelah percakapan tersebut tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Oh ya, Mingyu dan Jun itu tinggal bersama di rumah Mingyu karena orang tua Mingyu sedang berada di luar kota karena pekerjaan mereka. Karena Mingyu yang tidak mau tinggal sendirian, bosan katanya. Lalu Mingyu memberitahu Jun untuk tinggal bersama Mingyu saja dan jadilah mereka tinggal bersama.

"Hyung, hari ini kau yang masak ya? Kemarin kan aku sudah"pinta Mingyu saat sudah memasuki rumah mereka.

"Huh kau ini, baiklah. Berarti kau yang membersihkan kamar ya?"pinta Jun dengan smirk yang menghias di wajahnya.

"Aah, hyung ini. Baiklah"jawab Mingyu malas. Dengan lesu Mingyu naik tangga menuju kamarnya dan Jun seraya menyeret tasnya.

'Yes, malam ini aku bisa menghubungimu sunbae'batin Mingyu dengan smirk di wajahnya sama seperti Jun tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review~~

 **abibaek** : ini udah dilanjut chingu~~

 **svtvisual** : iya, ini cerita kayak pandangan pertama gitu#eaak:v, gomawo udah kasih semangat chingu. Kamu juga semangat juga bacanya ya:v dan ini udah dilanjut^^ mungkin konfliknya beberapa ch. lagi kkk~~

 **BSion** : udah dilanjut kok, gomawo udah mau review^^

 **joysberry** : udah dilanjut chingu~, mian karena apdetnya kelamaan T^T

 **KimJi17CARAT** : udah dilanjut kok, gomawo udah mau review. Aku emang lebih suka bikin sial gini daripada bikin yang kayak angst gitu, jujur aku gak suka yang genrenya angst:D

 **Jeonwonw** : iya, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mau review

 **17MissCarat** : udah dilanjut~~, duh mian ya udah bikin bingung. Kadang kalo mau bikin Wonwoo pov sma Mingyu pov ujung-ujungnya jadi aneh. Jadi mian ya, juga gomawo udah mau review^^

 **sasa** : ini udah lanjut chingu, gomawo udah mau review^^

 **hanbinunna** : udah dilanjut, gomawo udah mau review di ff abal2 ini. Gak kok sebenernya Mingyu sma Wonwoo tu satu sekolahan tapi beda kelas, juga Wonwoo sma Mingyu belum kenalan baru pertama kali ketemu di dalem bis. Mian ya kalo bingung sma ceritanya:')

 **SweetHoon** : iya, ini dilanjut kok. Trus soonhoonnya minta seberapa dong? Aku sih bisa bikin banyak mungkin karena aku adalah Soonhoon Shipper kkk~~ tapi kan ini juga ada Meanienya. Btw gomawo atas reviewnya^^

Hai readernim, balik lagi sama aku yang sudah lama hilang ditelan bumi/?maafin aku karena apdet terlalu lama T^ benar-benar sibuk banget/maklum anak kelas 3. Ini juga sebenernya lagi Ujian Praktek tapi nyempet2in buat ngelanjut ff gaje ini. Setelah ini juga kayaknya aku musti hiatus dulu T^T. Tapi, setelah UN mungkin apdetnya gak akan selama ini/tapigakjanjiyaxD#dihajarmasa. Oke deh, segini aja cuap cuap dari saya. Eh adakah yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini? #celingukan. Btw, gak nyangka ternyata ada yang respon ff amatiran ini T^T. Hari ini baru aku bisa apdet ff ni karena mumpung lagi libur kkk~~

Oh ya, gomawo semuanya atas review kalian. Baca review kalian bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjut. Jadi, kalo reviewnya banyak mungkin chapter depan bisa apdet sebelum UN, tapi kalo banyak ya/smirk . DON'T BE SILENT READER! AND DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!

At lastly, review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka, tapi ff ini asli dari pemikiran saya

Warning : Typo(s), EYD yang berantakan, gaje, judul yang gak nyambung dengan isinya, bad summary, dan BL! BxB

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Mingyu POV*

Bingung, itulah yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Entah apa harus aku lakukan pada nomor ponsel milik Wonwoo sunbae ini. Aku berjalan kesana-kemari memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Setelah dipikir-pikir apa aku perlu memberinya pesan dengan alih-alih salah kirim? Ah, aku tidak mau, itu terlalu mainstream bagiku. Apa aku langsung memberinya pesan dan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya? Tapi jelas ini juga tidak mungkin, tentu saja bahkan mengobrol bersamanya secara langsung saja belum pernah. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, cukup pusing untuk memikirkannya.

"Arghhh... lalu aku harus bagaimana?!"erangku di tengah malam yang sunyi kala itu. Namun, tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku dan terbuka yang menampilkan Jun hyung-sepupuku melengok ke dalam kamarku.

"Kau sedang apa? Jangan berisik kau mengganggu tidurku"ujar Jun hyung yang memang terlihat mengantuk sekali.

"Hhehe.. mianhae telah mengganggumu hyung"ujarku sebenarnya di dalam hatiku juga merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggunya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kau harus tidur sudah larut malam. Jangan sampai bangun terlambat"ujarnya

"Ne hyung" setelah itu pintu pun ditutup kembali oleh Jun hyung. Aku hanya menghela napas frustasi. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas begitu saja di kepalaku.

'Bagaimana jika aku langsung menelponnya saja? Ah, tapi bagaimana jika di mengangkatnya? Aku harus bilang apa?'batinku berperang

Aku berpikir sejenak, namun aku lebih memutuskan untuk menelponnya saja, masa bodoh jika dia mengangkatnya itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Kemudian, aku menghubunginya. Lama teleponnya tidak diangkat aku jadi sedikit ragu jika dia sudah tidur, hampir saja teleponnya akan aku putuskan, namun...

 _'Yoboseoyo?'_ Suara itu mengagetkanku dan seketika membuatku panik

'Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku katakan?'batinku. Aku berpikir cukup lama dan tak lama setelah itu orang diseberang sana kembali bersuara

 _'Yoboseoyo?'_

Dengan menguatkan mentalku akupun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dan berkenalan

"Ak-tut-tut-tut ..." naasnya telepon malah ditutup dan itu membuatku semakin frustasi.

"Aish... Kim Mingyu pabbo! Pabbo! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya langsung?!"gumamku kesal pada diriku sendiri dengan mengacak-acak rambutku.

Dengan kesal, aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dan tak sengaja melihat jam yang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 1. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk segera tidur dan melupakan kejadian tersebut.

*Mingyu POV END*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Minggu, ireona"ujar Jun dengan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Mingyu

"Ngh... beberapa menit lagi hyung"ujar Minggu dengan membalik membelakangi Jun.

"Aishh… anak ini. Hey, kau mau aku tinggal? Hari ini aku akan membawa motor"ujar Jun namun tidak ada respon dari yang dibangunkannya.

"Hey Mingyu, ya sudah kalau kau mau berangkat sendiri"ujar Jun dan akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ya ya aku bangun"ujar Minggu sambil bangun dengan mata sedikit tertutup dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, namun, karena matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka ia malah terantuk pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup yang ia kira sudah terbuka.

"Aduh"keluh Mingyu dengan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ahaha... makanya kalau mau jalan lihat-lihat"ujar Jun terkekeh, Mingyu hanya mendengus kesal dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah melihat Mingyu yang sudah menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi, Jun pun melenggang pergi keluar kamar Mingyu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana gyu? Semalam kau sudah menghubunginya?"tanya Jun penasaran saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolahan.

"Buruk sekali"jawab Minggu lesu yang membuat Jun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun karena aku bingung apa yang harus aku ucapkan"

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu. Bukannya kau biasanya memiliki ide-ide yang nyerempet ke jahil?"

"Yak hyung! Aku tidak jahil, tapi... aku juga tidak tau kenapa"

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak mencoba bertemu secara langsung dengannya saja?"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Mengatakan aku menyukainya? Itu tidak mungkin hyung"

"Ya bukan langsung menyatakannya pabbo, pertama ya kau berkenalan saja dulu, dasar"ujar Jun kesal, Mingyu hanya nyengir kuda

"Oh ya hyung, bagaimana caranya kau mendekati si Minghao itu dan jadian dengannya?"

"Itu sih mudah, karena kami berasal dari negara yang sama jadi kami mudah akrab dan ya begitulah dia juga anak yang polos"ujar Jun yang membuat Mingyu ber o ria.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai. Sudah sana masuk dulu aku mau ke tempat parkiran"

"Ne, duluan ya hyung"ujar Minggu seraya turun dari motor dan setelah itu Jun melajukan motornya menuju tempat parkir. Saat Minggu hendak membalikkan badannya secara tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dan keduanya jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh"keluh orang yang ditabrak oleh Mingyu saat bokongnya mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong, sakit tau! "Ujarnya kesal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit seraya berdiri. Namun, yang dimarahi bukannya merespon malah dia membeku di tempatnya.

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa malah diam? Tidak mungkin kan kau gegar otak?"tanyanya bertubi-tubi

"A-ah ya a-aku t-ti-tidak apa-apa, ya aku tidak apa-apa"ujar Mingyu. Persetan kenapa ia menjadi gugup seperti ini?

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?"tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Mingyu.

"Mmm... kamsahamnida"ujar Mingyu seraya membungkuk.

"Ah iya sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ujarnya dengan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mingyu. Dengan kaku, Mingyu membalas lambaiannya.

'Bukankah dia...

.

.

"Pagi Wonwoo"sapa Soonyoung

"Hm"jawab Wonwoo singkat yang membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja Wonwoo-ya?"tanya Jihoon heran saat Wonwoo sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja "jawab Wonwoo sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat lesu hari ini "ujar Soonyoung.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur dan secara tidak sengaja seorang hoobae menabrakku tadi"

"Kau pasti mengerjakan tugas dari Kim saem kan?"tebak Jihoon

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin mati karena hanya tidak mengerjakan tugasnya bisa-bisa aku menjadi kelinci percobaan pada bahan-bahan kimianya itu"ujar Wonwoo seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin kau tidak sekalian saja ke perpustakaan bersamaku? Kita kan bisa mengerjakannya bersama-sama"ujar Jihoon sedikit kesal karena permintaannya untuk ke perpustakaan bersama ditolak oleh Wonwoo.

"Hei memangnya Jihoonie kemarin mengerjakan-aww sakit Jihoonie"keluh Soonyoung sambil memegang kakinya yang diinjak oleh Jihoon. Bukannya meminta maaf ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat duo sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan? Jika kau sakit aku bisa mengantarnya"ujar Soonyoung yang disetujui oleh Jihoon dengan anggukan.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa kalian begitu khawatir padaku sih?"tanya Wonwoo yang begitu risih ditanya apa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hei, masih untung kita khawatir padamu daripada kami cuek padamu"ujar Jihoon bersungut-sungut. Soonyoung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sedangkan Wonwoo malah nyengir.

"Iya iya deh, aku minta maaf. Tapi kan aku juga risih Jihoon ditanyai seperti itu terus"ujar Wonwoo wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mmm... Jihoonie Wonwoo-ah, sepertinya aku harus ke kelas dulu beberapa menit lagi bel"

"Oh baiklah sampai bertemu nanti Soonyoungie"ujar Jihoon tersenyum.

"Cha aku pergi dulu"

Setelah melihat Soonyoung pergi, membuat Wonwoo teringat tentang apa yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, apa semalam kau menelponku?"tanya Wonwoo sedikit ragu

"Tidak, aku tidak menelpon semalam ponselku mati. Memangnya ada apa Wonwoo-ya?"tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Begini semalamkan...

FLASHBACK

 _"Huah... soalnya membuatku mengantuk"ujar Wonwoo dengan sesekali menguap._

 _"Aku harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat supaya aku bisa segera tidur"_

 _Saat Wonwoo sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya yang kurang dari satu nomor, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring yang membuat Wonwoo berjengit kaget._

 _'Huh! Bikin kaget saja'_

 _Dengan melangkah sedikit terpaksa Wonwoo berjalan menuju ranjangnya mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sana dan dilihatnya yang menunjukkan nomor tidak dikenal. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya namun, ia tidak peduli dan mengangkatnya._

 _"Yoboseoyo?"_

 _Wonwoo jadi bingung pasalnya tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang menelponnya, kemudian Wonwoo melihat ponselnya lagi siapa tau ternyata teleponnya diputuskan namun, ternyata belum, lalu Wonwoo bertanya kembali._

 _"Yoboseoyo?"_

 _Karena tidak dijawab-jawab, membuat Wonwoo kesal karena merasa dipermainkan dan akhirnya memutuskan sambungannya._

 _"Mengganggu saja"ujar Wonwoo kesal dan melempar ponselnya kembali ke atas ranjangnya yang untungnya tidak jatuh ke lantai. Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk melanjutkan tugas yang sempat tertunda tadi._

Flashback end

.

"Seperti itu Jihoon-ah, apakah kau tau siapa orangnya mungkin?"tanya Wonwoo diakhir ceritanya.

"Mm... tidak tau"ujar Jihoon

"Ya sudahlah jika kau tidak tau"ujar Wonwoo pasrah.

Tepat saat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai dan saem mereka sudah datang. Namun, konsentrasi Wonwoo tidak pada pelajaran pikirannya melayang tentang siapa yang mengganggu belajarnya semalam. Hingga berakhir dengan Jihoon yang selalu mengingatkan Wonwoo supaya dia tetap fokus pada pelajaran yang mereka terima supaya dia tidak terkena hukuman dari saem mereka karena Wonwoo yang sering melamun dalam pelajarannya. Beruntung Wonwoo memiliki sahabat yang perhatian padanya seperti Jihoon.

.  
"Ya ampun Wonwoo apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Kau membuatku sebal tau, selama pelajaran kau sering melamun"ujar Jihoon cemberut melihat Wonwoo yang kini melamun lagi saat mereka sedang berada di kantin.

"Oh, benarkah? Biasanya kau akan serius jika itu mengenai pelajaran sama seperti Jihoonie"ujar Soonyoung dengan membawa nampan berisi makanannya dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Aku masih memikirkan orang itu Jihoon"

"Orang itu? Siapa?"tanya Soonyoung bingung

"Jihoon, nanti kau yang ceritakan pada Soonyoung"

"Loh? Kok aku?"ujar Jihoon tidak terima.

"Aku sedang tidak mood Jihoon"ujar Wonwoo sedikit memelas pada Jihoon.

"Baiklah"ujar Jihoon pasrah

"Kau punya hutang untuk bercerita padaku Jihoonie"ujar Soonyoung senang

"Iya iya"ujar Jihoon malas.

"Oh ya, memang seberepa pentingnya orang itu sampai kau jadi melamun?"tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Hey! Itu penting bagiku, bagaimana jika orang itu gangster? Pembunuh? Kan bisa berbahaya "ujar Wonwoo bersungut-sungut

"Wow wow calm down dong, aku bertanya dengan baik-baik, oke?"ujar Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya jengah.

"Oh ya, Wonwoo apa kau masih menyimpan nomor itu? Siapa tau aku tau siapa pemilik nomor itu"ujar Jihoon menghentikan pertengkaran yang mungkin akan dimulai oleh keduanya. Mendengar itu Wonwoo langsung menyetujuinya, dengan segera Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam sakunya membukanya sebentar dan memberikannya pada Jihoon. Dengan senang hati Jihoon menerimanya dan mulai mencari nomor tersebut.

"Kau yakin memiliki nomor itu Jihoonie?"tanya Soonyoung.

"Mm.. entahlah aku juga sedikit ragu"ujar Jihoon saat Jihoon menoleh menghadap ke arah Soonyoung. Jihoon terkejut karena wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka saja hampir menempel. Jihoon tidak tau jika Soonyoung mendekat ia kira Soonyoung sedang menyantap makanannya. Seringai terlihat jelas di wajah Soonyoung yang membuat wajah Jihoon seketika merah padam. Wonwoo yang melihatnya memutar matanya malas.

"Kalian tidak akan melakukannya di sini, bukan?"tanya Wonwoo jengah.

"Tentu saja tidak"sangkal Jihoon dengan menyingkirkan wajahnya menghadap ponselnya kembali malu. Soonyoung terkekeh melihat wajah Jihoon yang memerah

"Bagaimana Jihoon-ah?"

"Nihil, dikontakku tidak ada yang memiliki nomor itu"ujar Jihoon seraya mengembalikkan ponsel milik Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk kelas"ujar Wonwoo sambil menghela napas.

"Eh, tapi makananmu belum habis"ujar Soonyoung menghentikan Wonwoo yang akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, kalau mau kau saja yang makan"ujar Wonwoo malas.

"Enak saja! Lalu jika aku memakannya kalian akan meninggalkanku begitu?"tanya Soonyoung

"Tepat sekali"ujar Jihoon kali ini seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Teganya Jihoonie"ujar Soonyoung dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih. Jihoon hanya memutar matanya.

"Sudah cepat mau aku tinggal?"tanya Wonwoo yang sudah jauh berada di depan sana.

"Iya iya sebentar"ujar Soonyoung seraya berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Eh?! Kenapa pegang tanganku? Lepaskan!"ujar Jihoon bingung.

"Sudahlah Jihoonie ayo cepat "ujar Soonyoung dan menarik Jihoon keluar kantin. Jihoon hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

.

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dan semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, dimana Soonyoungmu itu?" tanya Wonwoo celingukan saat mereka sudah keluar dari kelas dan tidak mendapati Soonyoung di dalam kelasnya.

"Entahlah biasanya dia sudah keluar" ujar Jihoon dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jihoonie! Wonwoo!" panggil Soonyoung dari koridor yang membuat Jihoon dan Wonwoo menoleh.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, aku habis dari ruang guru tadi. Sebentar ya aku akan mengemas buku-bukuku dulu" ujar Soonyoung seraya masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ya sudah sana cepetan, jangan kelamaan" ujar Jihoon ketus

"Ya ya" ujar Soonyoung.

Setelah Soonyoung selesai mengemasi barangnya, mereka bertiga pun pulang bersama karena kebetulan salah satu dari mereka sedang tidak ada kesibukan. Kemudian mereka duduk di bangku halte menunggu kedatangan bus sambil berbincang-bincang dengan sesekali bersenda gurau. Saat bus sudah datang mereka kemudian segera masuk, ternyata tempat duduk yang kosong hanya dua dan salah satunya sudah duduki oleh Wonwoo.

"Jihoonie, kau saja yang duduk. Biar aku saja yang berdiri" ujar Soonyoung lembut

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jihoon ragu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Soonyoung. Tak beberapa lama bis pun melaju, hampir lebih dari setengah perjalanan Soonyoung mengeluh kakinya pegal.

"Jihoonie, kakiku pegal" keluh Soonyoung memelas

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku duduk di bangkumu lalu kau duduk di atasku, bagaimana?" tanya Soonyoung dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak mau! Bukannya kau sendiri kan yang bilang kau saja yang berdiri" tolak Jihoon yang membuat Soonyoung menekuk wajahnya. Wonwoo terkekeh melihat kelakuan keduanya.

Setelah itu, bis berhenti dan mereka pun turun dari bis dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Ketiganya berbincang-bincang kembali tentang guru mereka yang galak,pelajaran yang membingungkan, dan bahkan pr yang menumpuk. Namun, salah satu dari mereka-Jihoon lebih banyak diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jihoonie, kau saja yang duduk. Biar aku saja yang berdiri" ujar Soonyoung lembut

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jihoon ragu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Soonyoung. Tak beberapa lama bis pun melaju, hampir lebih dari setengah perjalanan Soonyoung mengeluh kakinya pegal.

"Jihoonie, kakiku pegal" keluh Soonyoung memelas

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku duduk di bangkumu lalu kau duduk di atasku, bagaimana?" tanya Soonyoung dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak mau! Bukannya kau sendiri kan yang bilang kau saja yang berdiri" tolak Jihoon yang membuat Soonyoung menekuk wajahnya. Wonwoo terkekeh melihat kelakuan keduanya.

Setelah itu, bis berhenti dan mereka pun turun dari bis dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Ketiganya berbincang-bincang kembali tentang guru mereka yang galak,pelajaran yang membingungkan, dan bahkan pr yang menumpuk. Namun, salah satu dari mereka-Jihoon lebih banyak diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jihoon-ah, ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang menyadari Jihoon yang dari tadi diam.

"Sepertinya aku ingat" ujar Jihoon yang membuat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ingat apa, Jihoonie?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Aku ingat saat di perpustakaan waktu itu ada seseorang yang meminta nomor ponsel milik Wonwoo dan aku memberikannya"ujar Jihoon yang masih mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

"Jangan-jangan dia yang menelponmu, Wonwoo" ujar Soonyoung menyimpulkan.

"Tapi, kenapa kau memberikannya Jihoon?"tanya Wonwoo sedikit kesal.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku memberikannya dengan mudahnya" ujar Jihoon seraya nyengir, Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya jengah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingat wajahnya Jihoon? Atau mungkin namanya?" tanya Wonwoo tidak sabaran karena saking penasarannya.

"Ah, aku lupa dengan wajahnya, tapi jika namanya... Siapa ya? Waktu itu aku pernah menanyakannya" ujar Jihoon dengan berpikir keras. Wonwoo menunggu jawaban dari Jihoon dengan berharap.

"Kim…kim…kim siapa ya?"

"Kim?" ujar Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berbarengan.

"Kau yakin tidak salah dengar?" ujar Wonwoo ragu.

"Iya Kim, marganya Kim tapi aku lupa dengan namanya. Coba aku ingat-ingat lagi"ujar Jihoon seraya berpikir keras mengingat-ingat namanya.

"Kim?" gumam Wonwoo dengan melamun

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan terus itu bisa membuatmu pusing. Mungkin siapa tau saat kau sampai di rumah kau bisa mengingatnya"tutur Soonyoung pada Jihoon.

"Hey Jeon Wonwoo apa kau tidak mau pulang? Kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu"ujar Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

"Oh iya hehe. Baiklah aku masuk dulu, kalian mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Wonwoo.

"Tidak terima kasih ,kami pergi dulu" ujar Jihoon seraya tersenyum manis yang hanya akan dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Hey Soonyoung! Jaga baik-baik Jihoon-ah untukku" teriak Wonwoo dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak disuruh pun aku akan melakukannya" ujar Soonyoung yang membuat Jihoon bersemu dengan merangkul pundak Jihoon. Wonwoo terkekeh mendengarnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama Jeonghan dan selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, kini Wonwoo sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya berusaha untuk tidur. Namun, ia teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung tadi saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang.

"Kim? Siapa ya? Apa itu Taehyung? Namjoon hyung? Atau Seokjin hyung?" gumam Wonwoo seraya mengingat-ingat nama-nama teman terdekatnya.

"Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera tidur saja" ujar Wonwoo dan tidur terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review ~~

 **17MissCarat** : Terima kasih atas pemberian semangatnya^^, maaf karena lanjutnya lama banget T^T dan meanienya audah ada qalaupun segitu doangXD Mianhae ya... Ku harap chapter ini gak mengecewakan:)

 **Bsion** : ini udah aku usahain buat panjang, gimana? Maaf sebelumnya karena aku gak bisa buat yang panjang. Mungkin Jihoonnya lagi khilaf tiba-tiba jadi baik gitu:v Oh ya,btw ff kaka(boleh?) yang miskin kapan apdet/lah?

 **Whirlwinds Meanie** : terima kasih udah mau review ^^, maaf jika apdetnya kelamaan

 **KimJi17Carat** : oh... Jun itu sebenernya cuma temen sekelasnya Soonyoung doang, maaf memang aku gak begitu menjelaskan, lah emang gak kasian sama Wonwoonya?XD, kalo mau manggil kaka sih itu terserah kamu:) dan terima kasih udah nyemangatin aku^^, maaf ya apdetnya kelamaan T^T

 **monwii** : elah ribet amat-_-, tapi gpp sih yanh penting udah mau review aku udah seneng:v, maaf atas keterlambatan(banget) ffnya :D

 **hanbinnuna** : iya, ini udah dilanjut maaf apdetnya lama pake banget, makasih udah ngasih semangat^^

 **Park Mitsuki** : iya gpp yang penting aku udah nepatin janji kan?:v orang ketiga ya? Aku belum mikirin itu banget mungkin bisa, elah mentang-mentang biasnya mas Joshua jadi pengennya Joshua gitu?lol mm... Siapa ya?/kenavirusnyajihoon:v. Taulah kamu siapa orang biasa ketemu:v, banyak cuap cuapnya juga gpp, karena aku seneng bacanya kok:v. Duh, kok jadi banyak ya? Udah deh, kamu juga semangat baca dan reviewnya yaXD

(1) Hai/lambai-lambai akhirnya aku selesai UN dan aku kembali lagiXD/jogetmanse.

(2) Maaf banget karena apdet terlalu lama, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku/bow berkali-kali. Pasti banyak yang lupa sama ff ini:v. Maaf jika jadinya gaje T^T atau kurang memuaskan

(3) Sebenernya aku mau apdet setelah SVT comeback tapi apalah daya, tiba-tiba otak ngadet dan berakhir melas buat ngelanjutin lagi-_-. Aku minta maaaaaf banget. Dan gomawo atas semua reader yang udah mau review dan baca ff abal-abal ini dan yang udah nyemangatin aku, aku jadi terharu T^T/peluksatu2

(4) sebenernya sih boleh aja manggil aku senpai atau kaka, tapi entah mengapa disisi lain aki merasa udah tua/?/atau emang iya?/entahlah. Dan aku baru mau masuk SMA/SMK, do'akan aku ya semoga bisa masuk ke SMA yang aku inginkan dan mendapat nilai UN yang memuaskan/kalo ada yang mauXD

DON'T BE SILENT READER! AND DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!

At lastly, review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka, tapi ff ini asli dari pemikiran saya

Warning : Typo(s), EYD yang berantakan, gaje, judul yang gak nyambung dengan isinya, bad summary, dan BL! BxB

Oh ya, sedikit informasi. Wonwoo, Jihoon, Soonyoung, dll itu sekolah di sekolahan khusus untuk laki - laki jadi jangan bingung sama ceritanya ya^^

Happy Reading

Really

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sabtu pagi yang cerah. Papan pengumuman di sekolah Wonwoo begitu ramai oleh para siswa. Mereka sampai berdesak-desakan hendak melihat apa isi pengumuman baru tersebut.

"Seperti pembagian sembako saja, ramai sekali" gumam Wonwoo saat ia baru memasuki sekolahannya.

"Wonwoo-ah!"

"Oh Soonyoung, kau berangkat sendiri? Dimana Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Aku tidak tau, saat aku menghampiri ke rumahnya Jeonghan hyung bilang dia sudah berangkat mungkin ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan" ujar Soonyoung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Eh, ada apa itu?" tanya Soonyoung dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah papan pengumuman yang masih ramai.

"Aku tidak tau, aku belum melihatnya" ujar Wonwoo dengan menatap papan pengumuman tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika kita melihatnya? Aku jadi penasaran"tawar Soonyoung

"Baiklah, kajja!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke arah kerumunan tersebut yang masih ramai walaupun tidak seramai tadi. Setelah sampai, mereka pun harus berjinjit supaya bisa membaca isi pengumuman itu.

"Oh…" gumam Soonyoung dengan mengangguk saat sudah membaca pengumumannya.

"Ayo ke kelas, Soonyoung. Kau sudah membacanya, bukan?" tanya Wonwoo

"Sudah, kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Jihoonie" sapa Soonyoung saat memasuki kelas Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Pagi Wonwoo" sapa Jihoon pada Wonwoo saat Wonwoo sedang duduk di bangkunya

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas sapaanku? Dan malah menyapa Wonwoo" ujar Soonyoung dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Yang membuat Jihoon memutar matanya jengah.

"hai Soonyoungie" sapa Jihoon dengan senyum terpaksa dan dibalas cengiran oleh Soonyoung.

"Jihoon, kau sudah membaca pengumuman?" tanya Wonwoo

"Pengumuman apa?" tanya Jihoon balik.

"Itu tentang acara ulang tahun sekolahan yang akan diadakan hari senin dan sekolah juga mengadakan pesta, selama acara berlangsung akan ada asrama juga supaya siswa-siswanya menginap di sekolahan" ujar Soonyoung panjang lebar menjelaskan. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Jihoon.

"Tapi, kau juga harus tau. Harus ada sebagian siswa yang mengenakan pakaian wanita saat pesta dansa" ujar Wonwoo

"Apa?! Berpakaian seperti wanita?!" ujar Jihoon terkejut. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Tapi, aku berharap selama asrama aku akan sekamar denganmu Ji" ujar Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Yah aku tidak diajak ngobrol dengan kalian?"tanya Soonyoung yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi menurutku lebih baik kau ke kelas saja Soonyoungie" ujar Jihoon malah mengusir

"Itu benar, siapa tau di kelasmu ada informasi" ujar Wonwoo menambahkan

"Ya ya, kalian berniat mengusirku? Baiklah aku ke kelas" ujar Soonyoung seraya berdiri dengan lesu dan berjalan keluar kelas yang membuat Jihoon dan Wonwoo terkikik geli. Tak lama setelah Soonyoung keluar kelas, Park Jaesung ketua kelas mereka masuk dengan membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya, mungkin dia habis rapat.

"Selamat pagi semua, pasti kalian sudah membaca pengumuman, bukan? Karena di pengumuman tercantum bahwa sebagian dari kita harus ada yang menjadi yeoja maka dia supaya adil aku akan menyuruh kalian satu per satu maju ke depan dan mengambil lintingan, lalu siapa yang mendapatkan lintingan bertuliskan yeoja maka dia harus memakai pakaian yeoja. Dan sekarang di mulai dari sebelah depan kanan dan dilanjutkan sampingnya"ujar sang ketua kelas panjang lebar.

Setelah itu, satu per satu siswa pun maju mengambil lintingan dan kembali duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Setelah semuanya sudah mendapatkan lintingan satu per satu dari mereka membuka lintingan tersebut. Sebagian dari mareka ada yang bersorak sorai maupun mendesah.

"Wonwoo-ah, kau dapat apa?"tanya Jihoon setelah ia membuka miliknya.

"Yeoja"ujar Wonwoo lirih

"Aku juga sama"ujar Jihoon lemas dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Baiklah, setelah kalian melihatnya sekarang aku akan membagikan kamar asrama untuk kita dan satu kamar diisi oleh tiga orang. Sekretaris tolong maju ke depan dan tuliskan nama-nama di kertas ini"ujar Jaesung. Taehyung pun maju sebagai seorang sekretaris dan mulai menuliskan apa yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"Dan setelah selesai, diharapkan kalian untuk segera membersihkan kelas ini bersama-sama, baiklah sampai jumpa lagi setelah ini aku ada rapat lagi"ujar Jaesung berlalu meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang rapat.

"Hei Won, Ji! Kita sekamar"ujar Taehyung dengan menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Oh benarkah? Aku senang kita bisa sekamar"ujar Wonwoo seraya tersenyum Jihoon pun sama tersenyum ke arah Taehyung. Setelah itu, Taehyung kembali meneruskan menulis di papan tulis.

"Oh ya, Wonwoo-ya apa kau punya baju yeoja?"tanya Jihoon

"Baju yeoja... aku tidak punya, kalau kau sendiri?"tanya Wonwoo balik

"Aku juga sama tidak punya. Mm… bagaimana kalau kita membelinya saja?"tanya Jihoon

"Beli?!"ujar Wonwoo kaget yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Jihoon.

"Ji, kita kan memakainya hanya untuk sehari"ujar Wonwoo

"Lalu bagaimana lagi?"tanya Jihoon lagi

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminjam saja?"tawar Wonwoo

"Kita mau pinjam siapa? Apa kau tidak malu?"tanya Jihoon

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga malu sih sebenarnya"ujar Wonwoo dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Yang membuat Jihoon memutar matanya.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita menyewanya saja? Jika bagi yang menyewakannya itu sudah biasa, bukan? Jadi kita tidak perlu malu, bagaimana?"tanya Jihoon bersemangat.

"Ide yang bagus. Kapan kita akan kesana? Dan dimana tempatnya?"tanya Wonwoo

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Sekalian membawa pakaian yang akan dibawa ke sekolah besok, jadi setelah kita menaruhnya di kamar asrama kita bisa langsunh ke tempat penyewaannya lagipula hari ini kita sebaiknya mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan dibawa, kalau tempatnya kita tanya saja pada Soonyoung dia tau tempat penyewaan bajunya, bagaimana?"ujar Jihoon senang.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Sebaiknya kita sekarang bersih - bersih, lihat, Taehyung sudah selesai menulisnya"ujar Wonwoo seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sapu yang diikuti oleh Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Tae! Kami pulang dulu ya"ujar Jihoon dengan melambaikan tangannya saat ia berada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan sampai jumpa besok"ujar Taehyung dengan melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Duluan ya, Tae"ujar Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Taehyung, Jihoon dan Wonwoo pun pergi ke kelas Soonyoung untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Soon, kau mau pulang atau tidak?" Tanya Wonwoo saat mendapati Soonyoung sedang mengangkat meja.

"Tentu saja, tapi tunggu dulu sebentar"ujar Soonyoung saat memindahkan meja tersebut.

"Baiklah"

Tak selang beberapa lama, Soonyoung keluar dari kelasnya setelah berpamitan dengan teman yang ada di kelasnya dan mengajak keduanya-Jihoon dan Wonwoo ke depan gerbang sekolahan.

"Oh ya, apa di kelas kalian juga menggunakan lintingan untuk berpakaian ataukah yeoja atau namja?"tanya Soonyoung memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm' dan aku juga Wonwoo mendapatkan lintingan yang bertuliskan yeoja"ujar Jihoon lesu yang diikuti anggukan oleh Wonwoo

"Untung aku mendapatkan lintingan namja"ujar Soonyoung nyengir yang dibalas cibiran oleh Wonwoo

"Oh ya, kau tau tempat penyewaan pakaiankan?"tanya Wonwoo saat mereka sedang memasuki bis

"Tentu, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Soonyoung

"Kami akan menyewa pakaian di situ"jawab Jihoon saat dirinya sedang duduk dibangku bis bersama Soonyoung dan Wonwoo(p.s : kursinya yang buat bertiga ya)

"Kapan kalian akan ke sana?"tanya Soonyoung lagi

"Besok"jawab Jihoon singkat

"Dan kau harus ikut kami"ujar Wonwoo dengan menunjuk Soonyoung tepat di wajahnya.

"Heeh… kenapa aku harus ikut?"tanya Soonyoung bingung

"Kan kami tidak tau tempatnya Soonyoungie"ujar Jihoon penuh penekanan yang dibalas cengiran bodoh oleh Soonyoung

"Baiklah, jam berapa kita kesana?"tanya Soonyoung

"Bagaimana kalau jam 8 pagi?"tawar Wonwoo

"Oke, dan kita akan kumpul di rumah siapa?"

"Rumah Wonwoo saja"ujar Jihoon

"Baiklah"ujar Wonwoo

Tak selang berapa lama, bis kemudian berhenti di tempat tujuan mereka dan dengan segera mereka turun dari bis dan kembali berbincang-bincang

"Oh ya, kau sekamar dengan siapa Soonyoung?"tanya Wonwoo

"Dengan Jun dan juga Seokmin, kalau kalian?"tanya Soomyoung balik

"Aku, Jihoon, dan Taehyung"ujar Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Soonyoung

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok"ujar Wonwoo dirinya memasuki halaman rumahnya

"Ne sampai jumpa besok"ujar Jihoon dengan tersenyum manis yang membuat Soonyoung gemas sendiri yang berada disampingnya. Dan setelah itu, Wonwoo pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aah… seharian ini aku tidak menjumpainya. Ini semua gara-gara Im saem yang membuat tugas tak mengenal lelah walaupun sudah waktunya istirahat, huft"ujar Mingyu saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya.

"Aku jadi ingin menelponnya lagi. Tapi kali ini aku harus memperkenalkan diriku"tekad Minggu kemudian bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas, namun, baru saja hendak mengambilnya ia berhenti

"Apa sebaiknya aku mandi dulu? Baiklah"ujar Mingyu bermonolog sendiri.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Mingyu pun beranjak ke kamar mandi, yang akan membersihkan dirinya. Tak berapa lama, dia pun keluar dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan celana jeans panjang. Dengan handuk ditangannya, ia sedikit mengusak rambutnya yang basah sambil berjalan mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon sunbaenya itu.

 _'Yoboseyo?'_

"Anyeong, maaf tentang yang waktu itu pasti aku mengganggu sunbae"ujar Mingyu dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

 _'Maaf, tapi ini siapa?'_

Sedikit ragu Mingyu untuk menjawabnya pasalnya jika suatu saat nanti ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan berkenalan dengannya, ia mungkin bisa malu. Dengan menarik napas dan membuangnya ia memutuskan.

"Aku Kim-"ucapan Mingyu terpotong oleh teriakan di seberang sana yang membuat Mingyu sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menelpon denganmu pasalnya temanku datang, bye" setelah itu telepon pun terputus dan Mingyu menghela napas kenapa saat dirinya akan memperkenalkan diri selalu gagal?

'Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang berteriak tadi?'tanya Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri bingung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Kim-"

"Wonwoo!"Teriak Jeonghan dari balik pintu kamar Wonwoo

"Aish hyung ini"gumam Wonwoo dengan sedikit menutup speaker ponselnya Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ada apa hyung?"tanya Wonwoo heran

"Temanmu datang"

"Siapa?"tanya Wonwoo bingung

"Jihoon"

"Oh… baiklah aku segera kesana" setelah itu Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan menelpon kembali

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menelpon denganmu pasalnya temanku datang, bye"Setelah itu Wonwoo pun memutuskan teleponnya dan beranjak pergi ke depan menemui Jihoon.

"Ada apa Ji?"

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?"tanya Jihoon

"Tidak"

"Oh… syukurlah, ini aku mau mengembalikan buku catatan biologimu, gomawo"ujar Jihoon dengan menyodorkan buku catatan itu.

"Ne sama-sama, kau kesini sendirian?"tanya Wonwoo heran

"Tidak, aku bersama Soonyoungie kemari. Mm… Wonwoo sudah dulu ya, aku harus pergi"ujar Jihoon yang membuat Wonwoo tersenyum ia tahu maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya itu. Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, Wonwoo mendapati Soonyoung sedang menunggu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan, jangan bermain di tempat yang gelap itu berbahaya"ujar Wonwoo dengan sedikit menyeringai

"Yak! Aku tidak semesum itu. Lagipula aku mau membeli sesuatu"ujar Jihoon kesal

"Aku tau kau tidak mesum, tapi kekasihmu itu"ujar Wonwoo dan menunjuk Soonyoung dengan dagunya.

"Hah sudahlah, aku pergi dulu Wonwoo"ujar Jihoon dengan melambaikan tangannya seraya berlalu

"Ne" setelah keduanya tidak terlihat lagi Wonwoo pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya. Kemudian Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Kim? Berarti benar dia yang menelponku?"gumam Wonwoo

"Oh ya, aku kan belum membereskan bajuku"ujar Wonwoo dengan menepuk dahinya kemudian bangkit dan beranjak menuju lemarinya hendak membereskan pakaian-pakaian yang akan dibawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review~~

Rie Chocolate : Yah maafkan aku Mingyunya emang jarang keluar, gak kok aku ceritain di sini Mingyu kelas dua. Mungkin ch Mingyu sering keluar tapi itu baru kemungkinan :v

17MissCarat : haha… iya kesien si Mingyu:v, ini udah dilanjut chingu…Gomawo sudah review^^

Kim Anita : Ya sabar dong, masak iya tiba-tiba meanienya langsung jadian kan gak mungkin, aneh nanti jadinya-_-. Tapi kemungkinan ch depan meanienya bakal ada jadi tunggu ya…

Arlequeen Kim : hai juga, welcome in my fanfic^^ semoga kamu suka ama ceritanya. Haha… sabar ya lagi nunggu waktu yang tepat:v, iya juga aku sendiri yang nulis malah gak terlalu merhatin kalo Wonwoo jadi obat nyamuk di soonhoon couple:v ini dah dilanjut gomawo udh mau nunggu, kamu juga semangat juga bacanya dan reviewnya:v

Hanbinunna : wah saking lamanya ya:v, seumuran? Salam kenal ya^^

Ria537 : ini udah dilanjuttt… gomawo udah mau review^^

XiayuweLiu : hhaha… mungkin kali ya:v, kamu laper ya? Sampe mikirnya kimbab:v

(1) hai aku kembali, maaf atas keterlambatannya

(2) kalo misalnya ada typo maaf ya, Karena aku gak baca ulang lagi biasanya aku akan baca ulang lagi takut kalo ada typo tapi karena aku apdetnya cepet-cepet, dan juga maaf gak bisa bikin yang lebih panjang lagi karena aku gak kuat buatnya:'v buat yang ch kemaren aja itu bener - bener nguras otakku.

(3) aku seneng banyak yang suka ama fanficku, walaupun reviewnya gak sebanyak fav dan follow nya, tapi aku tetp seneng^^ dan gomawo untuk kalian para reader yang udah mampir baca dan mem faf juga foll ff ini

(4) udah kali ya, aku bingung mau ngomong apa, bye bye… see you next chapter^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER! AND DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!

At lastly, review please?


	5. Chapter 5

Part Q&A

Q: "mereka kan sekolah asrama tapi kok waktu pulang malah ke rumah masing-masing?"  
A: Gini sebenernya emang mereka sekolah asrama tapi untuk asramanya itu sendiri cuma terbatas, jadi hanya khusus untuk anak kelas 3 aja yang di asramain. Kan di sini ceritanya lagi ada acara, trus biar gampang jadi diadain asrama. Maaf kalo buat reader bingung karena aku terlalu malas untuk jabarinnya/plak  
Q: Kenapa Mingyu munculnya cuma sebentar? Sebenernya ini ff Meanie atau Soonhoon? Kok lebih banyak Soonhoon ketimbang Meanie?  
A: untuk pertanyaan yang ini, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa malah lebih banyak Soonhoon daripada Meanienya/plak. Tapi tenang aja kok ini ff Meanie mulai dari ch ini ataupun depan akan kuusahakan Soonhoonnya kukurangi. Mianhae ya... efek karena aku Soonhoon shipper mungkin hhehe

Mulai saat ini aku hanya akan membalas review yang berisi pertanyaan mengenai ff ini soalnya aku erlalu malas negtik kebanyakan, tapi aku juga suka baca tanggapan kalian tentang chapter sebelumnya jadi jangan sungkan untuk review ya...  
Targetku review 50+/gk

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka, tapi ff ini asli dari pemikiran saya

Warning : Typo(s), EYD yang berantakan, gaje, judul yang gak nyambung dengan isinya, bad summary, dan BL! BxB

Happy Reading

Really

.

.

.

.  
.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi yang artinya Wonwoo akan dijemput oleh Jihoon sekitar 1 jam lagi. Saat ini Wonwoo sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo sudah bangun sedari tadi, namun karena terlalu malas untuk bangun jadi Wonwoo tetap berbaring di tempat. Wonwoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang selalu mengganggunya. Namun, tiba-tiba lamunannya terbuyar seketika kala Jeonghan-sepupunya berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Wonwoo ireona! Sarapan dulu!"

"Ne hyung" Wonwoo pun bangkit dan beranjak dari kamarnya ke arah dapur, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Tak lama, Jeonghan meletakkan makanannya di depan Wonwoo dan duduk di seberang depan Wonwoo dan mulai memakannya.

"Gomawo hyung" Jeonghan mengangguk.  
Setelah itu keduanya pun makan dengan khidmat, hening tidak ada yang berbicara saat makan hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Jeonghan menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu setelah itu Wonwoo.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya"Wonwoo pun mengambil peralatan makanan yang tadi mereka pakai dan mencucinya hingga bersih setelah itu ia duduk kembali ke tempat semula.

"Won, hari ini kau akan menginap di asrama?"tanya Jeonghan sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Ne hyung,waeyo?"

"Gwaenchana, oh ya Jihoon bilang kau dan dia kedapatan memakai pakaian perempuan, apa itu benar?"tanya Jeonghan bersemangat saat ini ponselnya diletakkan di atas meja.

"Ne, lalu?"Wonwoo mengelap tangannya pada kain lap yang berada di samping kirinya seraya menjawab dan bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu saat kau mau menyewa pakaian ya mungkin membantumu mencari?"

"Terserah hyung, aku mau mandi dulu jika Jihoon datang bilang tunggu sebentar"Wonwoo berlalu menuju kamarnya dan Jeonghan mempersiapkan barang yang akan dibawanya.  
Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Ya sebentar, oh... Jihoon?"ujar Jeonghan setelah membuka pintu

"Hai hyung, apa kabar?"tanya Jihoon sumringah

"Baik, cari Wonwoo?"

"Ne, dimana dia?"

"Sedang di kamar, kajja! Masuk dulu" mereka berdua pun masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Dimana Soonyoung? Biasanya kalian selalu berdua kalau mau kemana-mana"

"Ada kok, lagi di dalam mobil" Tiba-tiba Wonwoo datang dengan membawa tas yang penuh dengan barang bawaannya.

"Ayo hyung,Ji" Mereka pun keluar dari rumah Wonwoo menuju mobil Soonyoung dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kalian lama sekali"Soonyoung cemberut.

"Kami menunggu Wonwoo dulu tadi"ujar Jihoon. Soonyoung menggangguku kecil dan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jeonghan disana.

"Jeonghan hyung juga ikut? Eh, kau bawa apa hyung?"tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Iya, aku akan membantu Wonwoo mencari pakaian kalau ini"Jeonghan menunjuk tas kecil yang dibawanya"nanti juga kalian tahu sendiri"

"Oh... baiklah kita akan ke sekolah dulu kan?"tanya Soonyoung serentak Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengangguk. Soonyoung pun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah mereka-kecuali Jeonghan tentunya.

.

.

.

Mereka pun sekolah, kemudian Soonyoung memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah itu, mereka turun dari mobil Soonyoung sambil membawa barang bawaan masing-masing.

"Hyung, mau ikut kami ke dalam atau menunggu di taman sana?"tanya Soonyoung seraya menunjuk ke arah taman yang bersebelahan dengan tempat parkir.

"Tunggu di sini saja, sudah sana cepat masuk jangan lama-lama"ujar Jenghan dengan mendorong mereka bertiga ke koridor sekolah.

"Aku akan menunggu di Taman kalian tenang saja!"Jeonghan pun pergi menuju Taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di sana. Di sana terasa sejuk, Jenghan menghirup udara dalam dalam dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Matanya memicing saat tak sengaja menangkap bayangan yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Apa itu Seungcheol?"gumam Jeonghan. Lama lama sosok itu medekat dan membenarkan apa yang digumamkan oleh Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol!"panggil Jeonghan dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jeonghan?! Wah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"ujar Seungcheol saat sudah berada di dekat Jeonghan ia kelihatan senang sekali.

"Apa kabarmu?"tanya Jeonghan saat Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jeonghan.

"Baik, kau bagaimana? Sedang apa di sini?"tanya Seungcheol balik

"Oh... aku sedang menemani sepupuku, kalau kau?"

"Kalau tadi mengantarkan barang yang tertinggal oleh adikku"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang adikmu. Bagaimana sekarang Hansol? Sudah berpacaran dengan Seungkwan?"tanya Jeonghan

"Sudah, baru seminggu yang lalu mereka berpacaran"Jeonghan manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ah iya, Cheolie aku harus pergi dulu ada urusan. Bye sampai ketemu lagi"Jeonghan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Seungcheol balas melambaikan tangannya seraya bergumam dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, setelah kita berpisah"

.

"Maafkan aku, apa kalian sudah lama sampai disini?"tanya Jeonhan saat ia sudah sampai di tempat parkiran.

"Ani... kamu baru sampai kok hyung, kajja! Kita berangkat sekarang"ujar Soonyoung yang dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya, mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah menentuka pakaian yang akan kalian pakai?"tanya Jeonghan saat berada di perjalanan.

"Kalau aku sih mudah saja, tinggal pakai jas, selesai"ujar Soonyoung dengan bangga sedangkan Jihoon mencibirnya.

"Aku bingung akan memakai apa"ujar Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bercosplay saja? Agar tidak ada yang menyamai kalian,bagaimana?"tanya Jeonghan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku setuju"celetuk Soonyoung dengan bersemangat.

"Hei yang ditanya itu Jihoon dan Wonwoo bukan kau"ujar Jeonghan, Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Aku terserah sajalah, aku bingung"ujar Jihoon pasrah

"Kalau begitu aku ikut Jihoon saja"ujar Wonwoo.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempatnya tidak begitu ramai namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan ramai. Mereka berempat pun turun dan masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Yoongie,dimana tempat pakaian cosplay-nya?"tanya Jihoon

"Kalau tidak salah tempatnya ada disana"ujar Soonyoung seraya menunjuknya. Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Soonyoung.  
Tempat pakaian cosplay dibagi menjadi dua,yaitu kanan dan kiri. Disana juga menyewakan sepatu yang sesuai dengan pakaian cosplay bahkan hingga segala aksesorisnya.

"Baiklah aku dan Jihoon ke sebelah kiri, kau dan Jeonghan ke sebelah kanan"ujar Soonyoung yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya. Setelah itu, mereka pun memisahkan diri.

"Ji, aku punya ide"Soonyoung bertanya setelah mereka berpisah dengan Jeonghan dan Wonwoo, ia menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Apa?"Jihoon sibuk memilih pakaian sehingga ia tidak melihat wajah Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi Madoka Kaname?"Jihoon menghentikan aktifitasnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Siapa itu? Coba kulihat yang mana"Jihoon penasaran dengan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencarinya.  
"Tapi kau harus berjanji dulu padaku"ujar Soonyoung.  
"Ya sudah, apa?"tanya Jihoon ketus

"Kau tidak boleh menolaknya apapun yang terjadi, arra?"

"Itu tergantung dengan pakaiannya"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus setuju dulu"

"Tidak, aku harus melihatnya dulu baru aku akan memikirkannya"

"Tidak bisa Jihoonieku sayang, kau harus setuju dulu"

"Tidak mau!"

Baiklah sebaiknya kita abaikan saja mereka berdua yang sama-sama keras kepalanya, mari lihat Wonwoi dan Jeonghan.

"Hyung aku cari di bagian sana dan hyung di sebelah sana,ya?"tanya Wonwoo

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah menemukannya kabari aku,ne?"Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Wonwoo pun memilah-milah pakaian yang akan digunakannya nanti hingga tidak sengaja bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu orang lain.

"Eh, mianhae"ujar Wonwoo

"Ne gwaenchanayo, bukankah sunbae yang waktu itu? Masih ingat denganku?"tanya namja itu, Wonwoo berpikir mengingat-ingatnya.

"Ah iya aku ingat, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menemani temanku yang sedang mencari pakaian, kalau sunbae sendiri?"

"Kalau aku sedang mencari pakaian untukku sendiri"

"Boleh aku membantu? Siapa tau sunbae butuh pertolongan?"

"Mm... kurasa boleh, tapi bukankah kau sedang menemani temanmu? Apa tidak apa-apa?"Wonwoo ragu dengan perkataan namja itu.

"Tidak apa, lagipula temanku itu sedang hilang entah kemana"

"Baiklah, oh ya ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Aku Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo"ujar Wonwoo seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Mingyu sunbae, Kim Mingyu"ujar namja itu-Mingyu sambil membalas uluran tangan Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal,panggil saja aku Wonwoo hyung"ujar Wonwoo seraya tersenyum manis yang membuat Mingyu ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Ne hyung" mereka pun berjalan berdampingan dengan mengedarkan pandangan mereka. Tiba-tiba Mingyu berhenti sehingga Wonwoo ikut berhenti juga.

"Wae?"tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu, hyung?" Mingyu menunjuk sebuah pakaian, Wonwoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Mingyu.

"Mm... lumayan, tidak terlalu mencolok namun juga tidak terlalu sederhana. Aku suka, kau tahu siapa nama anime itu?"  
"Kalau tidak salah namanya Ririchiyo Shiirakin dari anime Inu X Boku SS"Wonwoo mencocokkan pakaian tersebut pada tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?"

"Cocok, tapi sepertinya terlalu pendek untukmu hyung"

"Benar juga, ya sudah kita tanya saja pada pegawainya, ada yang ukuran yang lain atau tidak"Mingyu mengangguk dan mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakangnya.

"Noona, tolong bisa kau carikan pakaian yang seperti ini lagi?" Wonwoo menunjukkan pakaian itu "tapi dengan ukuran yang sesuai denganku, ada?"

Pegawai tersebut memperhatikan tubuh Wonwoo dan tinggi Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo sedikit risih karena dipandangi seperti itu. Mingyu yang menyadari Wonwoo tidak nyaman berbisik pada Wonwoo.

"Tak apa hyung, dia hanya sedang mengukur tubuhmu"Wonwoo tersenyum kaku pada Mingyu.

"Baiklah sepertinya ada yang ukuran seperti anda, mohon tunggu sebentar tuan"Wonwoo mengangguk dan pegawai itu pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Hei, bagaimana jika tidak ada ukuran yang cocok untukku? Bukankah aku terlalu tinggi bagi ukuran seorang yeoja SMA?"tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Iya juga sih, tapi tetap saja aku lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo hyung"

"Yak! Aku serius"

"Ya iya mianhae hyung"

"Permisi tuan, mohon maaf sepertinya tidak ada ukuran yang cocok untuk anda, namun ada yang mungkin mendekati ukuran yang cocok untuk anda, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana Min, apa sebaiknya aku cari lagi saja?"Wonwoo menoleh meminta pendapat dari Mingyu.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Coba kau pakai dulu lalu bagaimana kekecilan atau tidak"Wonwoo menghela napas

"Baiklah, Noona tolong ambilkan pakaian itu dulu aku akan mencobanya terlebih dahulu" Pegawai itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Wonwoo lalu pergi mengambilnya. Tak lama Ia pun kembali dengan membawa pakaian Ririchiyo dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

"Ini tuan dan disana adalah ruang ganti"

"Ne kamsahamnida noona, maaf merepotkan noona"Pegawai itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Wonwoo pun berlalu menuju ruang ganti pakaian yang diikuti oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo pun masuk namun sebelum masuk ia berkata

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan meminta pendapatmu nanti" Mingyu mengangguk lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada temannya.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan, bagaimana jika aku menggunakannya di sekolah?"gumam Wonwoo seraya memandangi tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh pakaian Ririchiyo. Wonwoo memutar badannya namun setelah itu terkikik geli karena malu dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Wonwoo pun keluar dari ruang ganti lengkap dengan wignya dan aksesoris lainnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Gyu, bagaimana?"tanya Wonwoo seraya mendongakkan kepalanya yang dihiasi rona merah tipis di pipinya yang tanpa sadar membuat Mingyu terpesona seketika.

"Mingyu? Gyu? Hei!"Wonwoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Mingyu yanh membuatnya tersadar.

"Oh? Eh? Ha? Ada apa hyung?"tanya Mingyu gelagapan.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal yang tanpa sadar membuat Mingyu ingin pingsan seketika karena kadar keimutannya.

"Oh ah iya, aku mendengarnya kok. Cocok kok untukmu hyung, aku suka sangat pas untukmu kau jadi terlihat seperti yeoja sungguhan. Kau sangat cantik"ujar Mingyu seraya tersenyum.

"Yak! Aku ini namja jadi aku tampan bukannya cantik. Ah sudahlah, oh ya ngomong-ngomong terima Kasih kau sudah membantuku. Kau ternyata baik walaupun kadang mengesalkan"Mingyu hanya menanggapinya dengam senyuman hingga taringnya sedikit terlihat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil pakaian ini. Tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti pakaian dulu"Wonwoo hampir saja berbalik namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Sebentar hyung"Wonwoo mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tetap seperti ini dulu"Wonwoo bingung namun ia tetap menuruti apa kata Mingyu namun kesadarannya tiba-tiba pulih seketika ketika sebuah suara kamera mengejutkannya.

'Cekrek'

"Yak! Kau memfotoku?! Andwae aku tidak mau, cepat hapus foto itu!"ujar Wonwoo kesal seraya menyodorkan tangannya.

"Tidak mau"ujar Mingyu seraya menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau-!"cacian dan makian Wonwoo baru saja akan keluar namun Jeonghan datang memotong kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya? Wah kau sangat cocok Won! Eh, siapa kau?"Jeonghan awalnya yang begitu histeris melihat Wonwoo langsung bingung dengan kehadiran Mingyu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Mingyu imnida. Aku adik kelas dari Wonwoo hyung"ujar Mingyu seraya membungkukkan badannya. Jeonghan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'o'  
"Kau sangat cantik dan manis sekali Wonie, ah aku jadi melihat yeoja sungguhan"ujar Jeonghan dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi aku namja hyung, kenapa semua orang jadi menganggapku yeoja-_-? Oh ya, ini berkat Mingyu aku menemukannya atas saran darinya"

"Oh... kau akan memakai yang inikan?"Wonwoo mengangguk"ya sudah ayo kita sewa"Jeonghan menyeret Wonwoo seketika yang membuat Wonwoo kaget.

"Eh eh hyung! Aku harus ganti dulu baru menyewanya"ujar Wonwoo dengan menahan tarikan Jeonghan.

"Oh iya, hehehe ya sudah sana cepat"ujar Jeonghan dengan mendorong Wonwoo ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Kau semangat sekali, kalau aku berpakaian seperti ini hyung"gerutu Wonwoo, Jeonghan hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran dan Mingyu hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua sedari tadi.

"Mm... hyungdeul. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu, temanku ternyata sudah menungguku"Mereka berdua-Jeonghan dan Wonwoo berhenti seketika.

"Oh iya, Gomawo Mingyu-ssi telah membantu Wonwoo"Jeonghan tersenyum ke arah Mingyu.

"Ne hyung, aku pergi dulu"Mingyu pun berlalu meninggalkan Jeonghan.

"Lho? Mana Wonwoo? Bukankah tadi masih disini? Sudah masuk ya?"gumam Jeonghan bingung, namun setelah itu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

.

.  
Mari kita lihat couple soonhoon again

"Tidak mau Soonyoungie, aku harus lihat dulu"ujar Jihoon memaksa.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus janji dulu"Soonyoung tetap pada pendiriannya hingga akhirnya Jihoon mencoba mengalah, berdebat dengan kekasihnya yang sama-sama keras kepala lelah juga.

"Baiklah, aku janji. Sudah cepat pakaiannya yang mana"ujar Jihoon pasrah.

"Yeay! Coba lihat di sebelah kirimu, kau pasti akan langsung melihatnya"ujar Soonyoung dengan sumringah yang membuat Jihoon kesal. Jihoon pun menoleh dan saat melihatnya Jihoon melotot horor. Jihoon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung kembali.

"Mwo?! Yang itu?! Aku tidak setuju. Itu terlalu mencolok, kwon!"

"Tak apa, kau pasti akan terlihat imut, Ji"ujar Soonyoung dengan senang. Jihoon yang memang pada dasarnya memang alergi dengan kata imut,pendek,mungil dan sebangsa itu langsung berteriak tidak setuju.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau terlihat imut. Aku namja, Soonyoung!"Jihoon sangat terlihat kesal karena memang pasalnya ia begitu benci dengan yang berbau kekawaiian.

"Iya aku tahu kau namja, maka sebab itu aku ingin kau memakai pakaian ini"Soonyoung setengah memohon pada Jihoon.

"Andwae, kalau begitu kau cari saja namja lain. Tidak perlu aku"ujar Jihoon ketus hilang sudah kesabarannya karena hanya pakaian itu.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau, Ji. Tidak mau yang lain"Soonyoung setengah menggoda Jihoon"lagipula Jeonghan hyung juga pasti setuju kau memakai pakaian ini"

"Tentu saja, karena kau dan Jeonghan hyung sama saja"Soonyoung hanya nyengir kuda mendengar tanggapan dari kekasih mungilnya. Jihoon merenung memikirkan nasibnya di sekolah nanti jika ia memakai pakaian tersebut. Namun, rak lama datang Jeonghan dan Wonwoo mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah mendapatkannya?"tanya Jeonghan

"Belum, Jihoonie selalu menolaknya hyung. Ah, begini saja kalian coba lihat yang itu kira-kira cocok dengan Jihoon tidak?" Jeonghan dan Wonwoo pun memerhatikan pakaian itu dengan seksama.

"Cock, aku suka. Pasti terlihat manis untuk Jihoonie"ujar Jeonghan yang membuat Soonyoung tersenyum bangga.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Jeonghan hyung, tapi aku ragu kalau Jihoon mau mengenakannya"ujar Wonwoo

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan mau memakai pakaian itu"ujar Jihoon bersungut-sungut.

"Tapi, itu terlihat manis untuk kau Ji. Aku yakin akan banyak yang suka denganmu"Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon seketika.

"Tidak boleh ada yang suka dengan Jihoonieku, Jihoonie hanyalah milik Kwon Soonyoung seorang"Jihoon nge-blush seketika, ia melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Apaan sih, yang jelas aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah Ji, tak apa. Lagipula kita sudah terlalu lama di sini"Wonwoo menengahi sembari melihat jam tangannya. Jihoon menghela napasnya pasrah, ia kalah berdebat tidak ada yang membelanya.

"Baiklah, aku mau"ujar Jihoon lemah yang langsung diiringi pekikan senang oleh Jeonghan dan Soonyoung, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kajja! Kau harus mencobanya dulu"ujar Soonyoung yang terlihat senang sekali.  
Singkat cerita, mereka sudah berada dalam mobil Soonyoung hendak ke rumah Wonwoo untuk beristirahat sebentar, tapi sebelumnya mereka mampir ke cafe terdekat untuk mengisi perut yang kosong. Di dalam mobil suasana begitu hening tak ada yang berbicara fokus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing bahkan ada yang tertidur saking lelahnya seperti Jeonghan dan Jihoon. Namun, Wonwoo saat ini sedang memandang ke arah kaca mobil melihat pemandangan kota di luar sana.

'Kim Mingyu, apa kau orangnya?'

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

(1) Maafkan aku yang udah hilang beberapa bulan lalu, jujur aku males buat ngetik lagi karena kesibukanku jadi aku gak akan janji janji lagi mau apdet cepet. Oh ya, ini juga sengaja kubuat lebih banyak karena udah gak apdet beberapa lama.  
(2) Setelah jadi anak SMA, aku jadi sering pulang sore aku hanya punya waktu hari sabtu doang itupun sorenya aku akan belajar lagi sampai pagi(nginap).  
(3) Padahal aku rasa baru kemarin terbebas dari jam tambahan, eh sekarang malah ank kelas sepuluhnya udah disuruh ikut jam tambahan. Aku bener-bener sibuk banget belum lagi kalau misalkan ada tugas ataupun ulangan.  
(4) Udahlah aku kebanyakan cingcong, maaf kalo misal ada typo males baca lagi soalnya hehe/plak  
(5) Oh ya, satu lagi kalo misalkan aku ada kesalahan dalam pemilihan kata, tolong beritahu aku di kotak review karena aku juga termasuk author baru disini, jadi kumohon bimbingannya/bow

See you again, next chapter/lambai-lambai bareng Meanie&Soonhoon


End file.
